grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Cameron L. Romeo/Part II
Rainbow Romeo (虹ロミオ Niji Romio) born as Cameron L. Romeo (キャメロンエルロミオ Kyameron Eru Romio), is one of the main protagonists of Grandline Shinsekai. He is the current Captain of the Red Wing Pirates, after Red Hair Clive. He consumed the Guro Guro no Mi and is the second Super Rookie of the Harbingers. Romeo is also the son of the fugitive and former first lady Ariel, making him the brother of Shichibukai Carla. Background (Part I) Romeo was the primary protagonist of the original series, as the story mostly followed his adventures. He was born and raised in Port Town, where by the age of fourteen, he had already become a well known criminal. He was only a small time theif, who enjoyed causing mischief and dreamed of becoming a Pirate. His dream would come true after he would be invited to create the Red Wing Pirates alongside Red Hair Clive. They would go on countless adventures together, collecting many valuable friends and crew mates a long the way. Clive would teach Romeo how to become an incredible pirate, sailor and fighter during their travels. Romeo bested the likes of Gajeel, Azolf, Jarilo, Rustyrose and many more using his Devil Fruit; the Glow Glow Fruit. His prowess would earn him the moniker; "Rainbow Romeo". Profile Physical Description Romeo retains his unqiue dark violet hair, gained from the genes of his mother Ariel. Other then his hair, Romeo's appearance has changed significantly. He has grown taller, and no longer has the appearance of a boy but now retains the appearance of a young man. His attire has changed significantly aswell, he now wears much more casual clothing along with his new traditional pirate captain's jacket. He also wears dark blue slacks and boots, switching over to a more relaxed style rather then his old standout eccentric fashion. Personality and Relationships Romeo still is a very outlandish, outgoing, and adventurous. He now is more kind and open to his nakama. After the timeskip, he becomes more cautious and careful than reckless but still allows his curiosity lead the way in his life. Also, unlike his behavior before Romeo now takes his arrogance to another level and can become comically hot headed when someones thinks not. As he is more older his motto "Never Give Up" goes to crazy extreme levels as he now goes far beyond his limit to what seems like limitless to fulfill this motto. Romeo remains especially kind and loyal to his crewmates, going to any lengths to protect them. As captain, Romeo feels a new sense of responsibility and will glady give his life to protect his crew. He is especially close to Gajeel, who is the only remaining member of the old Red Wing Pirates other then Romeo himself. He often goes to Gajeel for advice on being a captain, and how to handle certain sensitive situations. As for the newer members, Romeo appears to care most for Silvia, whom he is constantly trying to mold into a model member of the crew. Romeo is mostly indifferent when it comes to Wonder, Entei and Lupe, but he cares for them like family. Powers and Abilities Rainbow Romeo is an infamous name among pirates for good reason, Romeo has become on of the Sea's most elite fighters. Romeo maturity has made him far more dangerous then his previous tenure as a pirate. He is a far more intelligent and tactical fighter, knowing how to apply each of his glow combinations to any battle or situation. His body is also far more capable for combat, he has grown to be incredible strong, durable and agile. Physical Prowess Before the time skip, Romeo suffered from being held back by his fourteen old body. Even before he grew up, Romeo was incredibly strong, but now he has enhanced his strength even further into adulthood. His agility and speed has also increased dramatically. Most of all, Romeo has improved his durability. As a teenager, his body would often fail him against powerful enemies. Now it is likely that he is one of the more durable members of the crew. Devil Fruit Main Article: Goru Goru no Mi Romeo ate the Glow Glow Fruit, which gives him the ability to create different colored glows. Every glow possess a different ability, for example; his blue glow can freeze anything and his green glow can control stone objects. Since the timeskip, he has unlocked a few new glows, and he has mastered his ability to combine the abilities of two glows to form a new power. History Red Legacy Arc Romeo had been living back home in Port Town for nearly a year after returning from his three year long training. He is eventually tracked down by Gajeel and the new Red Wing Pirates, who ask him to rejoin the crew. Romeo is skeptical at first and says he needs time to consider it. But before he has any time to think it over, Port Town is attacked by the Macbeth Pirates. While the newer members of the crew deal with the main members of the Macbeth Pirates, Romeo and Gajeel fight against a giant slug monster summoned by Macbeth. They struggle to deal with it's bubble attacks, the bubbles constantly change weight and size, and some even possess explosive abilities. Romeo and Gajeel work together to bring down the slug monster before going after Macbeth himself. When they reach Macbeth, Romeo saves Entei and Wonder from Macbeth's attack. Macbeth decides to retreat after many of his members have been defeated, but claims he will return to destroy the Red Wing Pirates. Later that day, Romeo reappears and decides to rejoin the Red Wing Pirates. Desert War Arc Romeo and the crew travel to Alabasta, where they hope to locate their ally Rose and support his effort to rebel against the unjust nobility. The first thing Romeo does after arriving is find a way to cross the massive and deadly Sandora Desert. He contacts Ramon using a special message channel via dials, and requests he send some kind of vehicle for crossing the desert. While the crew waits for the vehicle to arrive, they are caught in the middle of a riot in Krugis. The people claim that the government is seizing their money for no reason at all. At the heart of this riot is Ruby, the ruling noble in Krugis.After things settle down Silvia goes and talks to Ruby. He shoes her his collection of rare perfumes. This gives Romeo an idea for finding Rose. He has Silvia distract the Noble while Entei enters his home to look for any information he can find. Entei escapes before Ruby re-enter his home, with Entei are plans to overthrow Alabasta's king. The very next day, another riot forms outside Ruby's estate. The Red Wing Pirates aim to capture and question Ruby, but are unable to do so with the Marines as his protection. Instead, Ruby singles out Romeo and challenges him to a duel. After taunting Romeo about his late Captain, Romeo is enraged and nearly kills Ruby. Thankfully Romeo is halted by Gajeel, who leads the crew away from the scene. Gajeel leads them back to a ship sent by Ramon. Inside they find a tank that will carry them across the desert. With Silvia as his navigator, Romeo leads the crew across the desert to find where the Noble summit is being held. In the plans that Entei found, it detailed a plan to assassinate Albasta's King Nefertari at a gathering of ruling nobility called the Noble summit. The Red Wing's encounter a number of obstacles while traveling the desert, including running into extremists while searching for fuel, and tangling with a sand shark. They reached the summit earlier then they had planned, and blamed it on Silvia's navigation. They invade the summit, hoping to question the nobles and stop the assassination. Instead they find themselves caught in some sort of mystical trap. The crew is separate, and Romeo has been left with only Silvia by his side. They are confronted by a being who claims to be a demon king, Beelzebub. Romeo unleashes a flurry of attacks that quickly overwhelms his opponent, until Beelzebub's spores enter Romeo's mind. Once inside, Beelzebub reads Romeo's thoughts, and constantly taunts him to the point where Romeo's rage consumes him. A dark energy covers Romeo, transforming half of his body black. His personality completely changes into that of a sadistic killer. This second personality even expels Beelzebub from Romeo's mind, and destroys him completely. Before disappearing, this mysterious dark side of Romeo leaves his power with Silvia. Each of the remaining demon kings were defeated by Red Wing Pirates, allowing them to reunite. Romeo discovers that this place was a trap set by Macbeth and Azazel, using their ghost monsters. Having lost a lot of time, the crew immediately heads for the true site of the summit. After reaching the summit, the Red Wing Pirates are confronted by a weakened, and injured Macbeth. He summons Azazel to his side and fights against Entei, Lupe and Wonder. Gajeel takes Romeo away from the battle so the new pirates can get their rematch. Once inside the oasis where the summit was taking place, Romeo and Gajeel realize they are too late, and many of the nobles have been killed. After Macbeth retreats, Romeo joins up with his crew mates and hurries to Alubarna, where they hope to find the truth. Category:Part II Primary Characters Category:Red Wing Pirates Category:Harbingers